Meredith McCoy
Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born August 11, 1980) is an American actress, singer, and voice actress who has worked for Funimation. She's famous for voicing Android 18 and Launch in the Dragon Ball series. Meredith has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7-Eleven, and Chevrolet. Her father Jaan McCoy is a longtime radio personality in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. McCoy has been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance and the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She performed with Corner Pocket, a local six-piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, as a lead female vocalist and released their album On Cue. McCoy was also featured in the Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Blue Gender (TV) – Lu/Su & Woman #1 *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Minh *Burst Angel (TV) – Yoko (Eps. 5-6) *Case Closed (TV) – Kari (Ep 6), Mazy (Ep. 43) & Suzu (Eps. 63-64) *Dragon Ball (TV) – Launch, Gatchan, Hasky, Midori Norimaki, Tanmen, Dirty Boy (Ep. 29) & Johnny (Ep. 4) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Android 18, Ena (Orphen, Ep. 16), Ikose, Launch (Eps. 11-13, 30), Princess Snake's Maid (Ep. 14), Rom (Orphen, Ep. 16) & Tommy (blind boy) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Android 18, Marron, Computer (Ep. 19), Launch (Ep. 64), Pitalan Nurse (Ep. 24) & Sci-Bot (Ep. 17) *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Android 18 *Evangelion 2.0 You Can Not Advance (movie) – Additional Voice *Fruits Basket (TV) – Kagura Sohma, Mai Gotou & Prince Yuki Fan Girl #1 *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Kyle (Ep. 9) & Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (TV) – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Chibi Party (OVA) – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Premium Collection (OVA) – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) – Maria Ross *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa – Maria Ross *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Karen (Ep. 4) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) – Patricia (Ep. 8) *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (TV) – Patricia (Eps. 5, 7) *Kiddy Grade (TV) – Bonita *Kodocha (TV) – Jackie O *Lupin III Crisis in Tokyo (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) – Fujiko Mine *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) – Fujiko Mine *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) – Additional Voice *Rumbling Hearts (TV) – Hitomi *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) – Atsuko, Misako & Sasuga Anime Films *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Launch *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Android 18 & Marron *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Android 18 Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Launch (Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Origins – Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Mean & Nice) *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Android 18 *Super Dragon Ball Z – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Android 18 & Launch (Nice & Mean) *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Android 18 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Android 18 Quotes Knownable Roles *'Android 18' *'Launch' Trivia *Sung the opening song to Fruits Basket. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES